


Booty Call Gone Wrong

by depornable



Series: Journey of Sexual Tension [2]
Category: VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M, and sex, mentions about adult content - such as porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depornable/pseuds/depornable





	Booty Call Gone Wrong

Tyler couldn’t deny it anymore - he needed someone to satisfy himself right now. Watching porn wasn’t really helping him, and he didn’t want to deal with having blue balls again like last time. 

Shutting down the porn site, he grabbed his phone, unsure as to who to call. He didn’t really have alot of female’s number in his phone, because most of the one’s he met were turned off at the fact that he was a grown-man who was a hardcore gamer. 

He thumbed through his contacts, beginning to worry that there would be no one suitable that he could send a bootycall, until he saw the name, “ _Minxie_ ”. 

“Minxie? Who the hell is Minxie?” He muttered aloud. He never recalled knowing someone by the name of Minxie, and he was sure no one in his family had that name.

“Minx….. OH!” 

Minxie was that woman he met at a bar a few weeks ago. She had given him his number after they talked, telling him that if ever needed a good time, then call her.

“Call you I will.” He said, smiling to himself as he sent her a quick text, asking her if she felt like getting a quick ‘ride’ if she knew what he meant, making sure to send a whole bunch of winks and smiley faces, because why not?

Setting the phone to the side, he sprayed on some cologne and straightened out his bed, before lighting some candles he kept stashed for occasions like these. Placing them on his desktop, he stripped off his chest, grimacing at how it was beginning to turn fat again, and he made a mental reminder to start going back to the gym. 

Sure that everything was in place and that he smelled and looked good (he hoped), he checked his phone for a reply, only to groan once he saw it was empty.

Going to get a bottle of whiskey, his phone vibrated. He dashed back to the dresser, knocking over a glass bottle in the process, which clattered to the floor and shattered to pieces. 

Unlocking his phone, he clicked the message, hoping that she said she would come, and he wouldn’t have to go to bed horny.

_Why the hell are you asking me to ride your dick at twelve o’clock in the movie, Tyler?_

Tyler read it again, confused as to how she knew his name. He never recalled telling her, unless one his friends did, and he was even more surprised at the fact that she turned him down.

“Son of a-” 

He stopped, looking at the contact name again, and he felt his stomach drop. He dropped the phone, falling back onto the bed as he realized that he never texted Minxie at all. In his rush to get some, he had clicked Craig’s name, which he as in as Mini on his phone, and sent him the message instead.

“You have got to be shitting me.” He muttered to himself. It wasn’t a big deal, especially since the guys joked like that all the time, but Tyler still felt embarrassed. “I just asked Craig to ride my dick.” 

He picked his phone back up, and dialed Craig’s number.

 

Craig grumbled, as he fumbled to grab his phone for the  _second_  goddamn time in the night. He was going to raise hell if he kept getting woken out of his precious sleep.

He grabbed the annoying piece of metal that was going off and pressed the answer button, yawning out a hello.

“Mini?” 

He perked up at the sound of Tyler’s voice. 

“Oh heyyy Tyler, still want that dick ride?” He asked, teasing him. He was surprised as hell when he saw the text, and he knew most likely it was meant for someone else, but it still didn’t change the fact that he was asked to ride his dick.

“Shut up you shit,” Tyler laughed,”You know that was meant for someone else.” At least he  _hoped_  he did.

Craig smiled, before yawning again. “Whatever you say Tyler.” He rolled over, trying to get comfortable so he could go back to sleep. “But you know you don’t have to ask me. You can do it anytime.” He half-joked, before pressing the end call button. Throwing the phone to gods know where, he pulled the covers over his head, before he quickly fell asleep, leaving Tyler to stare dumbfounded at his phone.

“Well shit,” he muttered, placing the phone back on the table. “He should have told me that before.


End file.
